The Prophecy of The Shikon Mikos
by MaryIsEpic
Summary: Kagome came home through the well to restock on supplies, but her mother has a BIG surprise for her. Her family isn't her biological family and she has a twin? As she tries to process this through her head, her mother tells her about the Prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Prophecy of the Shikon Mikos**_

**Summary- **_Kagome came home through the well to restock on supplies, but her mother has a __**BIG**__ surprise for her. Her family isn't her biological family and she has a twin? As she tries to process this through her head, her mother tells her of the prophecy. The Prophecy states that the Twin Shikon Mikos, Lady Kagome and Lady Aimi are to defeat all evil in Feudal Era,maintain peace and balance , and forever be keepers of the sacred jewel ._

_**Prologue**_

Kagome hopped through the well and headed home. They had been chasing after Naraku for weeks, but still no lead. She decided to go and rest, she mid-terms next week anyway. Inuyasha sure hated her coming home . '_Gosh. When will Inuyasha give me a break? He has been so bitchy ever since Sesshomaru joined our group. They have been fighting nonstop . Men and their egos.' _she thought.

Kagome ran into the house and threw her huge yellow bag on the couch."Mom I'm home" she yelled. Her mother entered the living room with a girl that looked exactly like her, but with two big differences. Instead of peach skin like Kagomes, this girl had beautiful tan skin, and long curly hair that fell down to the middle of her back.

"What's going on ?"Kagome asked.

"Kagome", her mother answered." you didn't "just so happen" to fall down the well. You were suppose to. It was your fate. You see, you don't belong in this time, and you weren't born here." Her mother looked at the girl,"Neither do you Aimi."

The girl known as Aimi looked at Kagome and smiled a warm smile."This is all new to me to. Mrs. H told me about how you time travel and fight demons. I think its cool."

"Wow. So how did I ,um we, get here?"Kagome inquired .

Her mother smiled."Because of the prophecy. After I tell you two about this, it will explain everything. The Prophecy of the Shikon Mikos is the legend of the two twin females, Lady Kagome and Lady Aimi, who were born to two of the most powerful people ever. The great miko Midoriko and the Lord Kane, the ruler of the underworld."

Kagome's eyes bulged. This was a lot to process. "Midoriko? Lord Kane? That's...that's.."

"Impossible."Aimi finished, her expression rivaling Kagomes."That was over 500 years ago!"

Mrs. Higarashi continued. "Evil demon's terrorized the lands horribly, no matter where you went, you couldn't be safe. It was the time of war. There was two wells, one on each side of the world. Lord Kane took baby Aimi through one while, Midoriko took baby Kagome through the other. That's when your father and I met her Kagome. She told us to take great care of you and that when fate intervenes, you shall be returned to vanquish the new evil."

"Naraku"Kagome said with disgust.

Kagome's mother shook her head. " She said when it was time for the great Mikos to return, they would meet. Your grandfather and Souta already know of this, they were told long ago. On your 16th birthday, you two will turn into your true forms, but you have to go to Midoriko's Cave, in order to receive guidance for your powers."

"What lead you here Aimi?" Kagome wondered.

"Well I lived in America, in Texas. There was well house behind our house long ago, but it was destroyed. I lived with an elderly woman. I knew I wasn't her daughter but she treated me as one. She had a grand library and home schooled me. I had to take test, to see how she was teaching, and it turns out I was above my level. I completely skipped 8th grade and high school, I could have went to college, but I stayed with my mom. I knew she didn't have much time left, and I was right. She gave a plane ticket to Tokyo, and there was a paper with this address on it. Her dying words were ' Go to your destiny'. She left me her estate and all her money. And now I'm here."Aimi said with sad eyes.

Kagome was happy she had a great family. Kagome got up and gave Aimi a hug, and when she did that, it was like she saw every minute of Aimi's life,and like Aimi saw every minute of hers.

"Wow" they both exclaimed. Kagome looked at her mom, and noticed she looked depressed."Mom, what's wrong" Kagome asked?

"Well the mortgage company called . If I don't pay them we will loose everything! Where am I gonna find 50,000 thousand dollars?" Kagome's eyes started to water.

"I'll pay it, no problem!"Aimi beamed."My mom left me 10 billion dollars. I'm not gonna use it. I'm going to be fighting demons and discovering myself." she laughed.

She handed Kagome's mom the card with all the money on it. "Use however much you need"

"Oh Aimi, I couldn't!"Mrs. H looked at the little card with so much money.

"It's okay take it !" Aimi shoved it in Mrs. H's purse nicely. Mrs. Higarashi smiled. They were a lot alike.

"Well, I'm going to pack my bag up, and take Aimi with me. Exams are next week, and with the ,um, information I just received, we should head back. Our 16th birthday is in two weeks."Kagome said.'_I wonder how Inuyasha and the guys will feel after I tell them about the prophecy._

_**Later that day**_

Kagome and Aimi hopped through the well, Aimi was wondering what awaited her, and Kagome wondered about a certain hanyous reaction...

Hi Guys:)

I know the story may move fast for the fist 2 or 3 chappies, but that's because I'm horrible at introductions, xD

Review :)


	2. Meet My Sister

_**Chapter 1- Meet My Sister!**_

Kagome threw her bag out the well, and climbed up the ladder she brought back ,after being tired of trudging out the well. She helped pull Aimi through, and sealed the well as Kaede taught her. Everyone that were not close to Kagome, never heard of, or saw the well. It simply looked like empty space.

"Cool !" Aimi exclaimed." When we, ugh , 'transferred thoughts' I saw that you really love this 'Inuyasha'.:

"Well... yes. He doesn't love me back though."

"All because of Kinky-ho woman, right?"

"Yes, Aimi."Kagome giggled at the name her sister gave Kikyou.

"Well if you ask me the only resemblance I see is your cheekbone structure. I guess with brown eyes and black hair, but,other than that, you don't look, or act, like her at all." Aimi declared.

Kagome linked arms with Aimi,and looked her in eyes."Thanks. I really needed that."she smiled.

When they transferred thoughts, it had been as if they were right next to each other every second of every minute, of every day. Like fate was happy they were reunited.

"Well" Kagome stated,"Let me tell you about our group members." Kagome told her of their lives and stories, even though Aimi knew, she just wanted to paint a picture in her head.

When Kagome had just finished talking they arrived at camp. They were greeted outside by the group,except Inuyasha, who had came out seconds later with food all over his face.

"Feh. Let's find more sha- Who's she?" he signaled to Aimi, who looked incredibly similar to Kagome except her skin was darker, like Kouga, and she had long curly hair.

"Well. It's a long story.."Kagome said, as she and Aimi started to explain.

**~~~10 Minutes Later~~~**

She and Aimi explained everything thoroughly and the group fully understood, or so they hoped.

Aimi looked everyone in the eye." I want to properly introduce myself."she bubbled. Thoughts ran through each of their heads.

'_She acts just like Kagome.'_

_'Feh.'_

_'Look at her BUTT! It's even bigger than Sango's. Those perky breast. But my lovely Sango is still beautiful...'_

_'Wow she looks just like Kagome. And acts like her to. No one shall hit me now when Kagome is gone'_

_'Another human wench to watch over. As if the girl isn't enough'_

_'Lady Aimi is very pretty, maybe I can get her with milord.'_

_'Quite appealing for a human...Damn these thoughts of lust.'_

Aimi personally greeted each one of them. "Hi Sango ! I look forward to knowing you better" Sango smiled broadly and replied" I think you are gonna act just like Kagome."

Aimi moved on. "Ah. The lecherous monk, Miroku. Nice to meet you!" Miroku shook her hand and was too embarrassed to say anything.

"You must be Shippo and Rin. Hi, nice to meet you two."Aimi exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you" Rin and Shippo said simultaneously.

"Hi Jaken, Nice-"

Jaken interrupted by telling her" I don't deal with humans"in a bitchy way. Aimi's eyebrow twitched, but she brushed it off.

She greeted Ah-Un and Kirara by patting their heads and receiving a purr from each.

She looked Inuyasha and had to put her hands behind her back to keep herself from toughing his ears. Kagome snickered at the site.

"Hi,It's nice to meet my sisters best friend. Oh, I can't help it. Can I touch your ears?"Aimi asked nicely.

"Sure."Inuyasha grumbled, and tilted his head forward. A _**HUGE**_ smile appeared on her face.

"Kagome! You were right! They are soft, and cute!'Aimi said causing her sister to blush.

Aimi moved to the Ice Prince, and smiled a warm smile, and said" I've read a lot of books on you, and I find you fascinating. I think you are a great ruler, and I am very glad to be meeting you." With that they turned and began walking north.

_**Later That day-**_

The first day had been crazy, and Aimi loved it. Miroku continued to grope Sango , and now had the 11th bump on his head. Rin and Shippo continued to torture Jaken. Inuyasha constantly was sat by Kagome for his rudeness. And Sesshomaru strayed a little behind the group.

Aim's head flew up, as she ran next to Kagome and asked," Did you feel that?"

"You are sensing a shard Aimi! Great! High five!" they slapped hands and did a quick dance.

"It's northeast"

"About seven miles ahead,"Kagome yelled as she readied her bow. And jumped on Inuyasha's back.

"The shard is in it's belly." Aimi finished."What about me?" Aimi asked.

Kirara had Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Ah-Un carried Jaken and Rin, along with their bags.

"You can ride with me ,miko."Sesshomaru stated, his cloud appeared behind him. Aimi hopped on, in front of Sesshomaru , and steadied herself as they lifted of the ground. He called Ah-Un, and pulled a regular battle sword from his past ventures and gave it to Aimi."Thanks,"she beamed.

They landed, and saw a large green demon,at least three times bigger than Sesshomaru, with red eyes and two large bullhorns on each side of it's head.

"MORE SHARDS" it roared.

Kagome jumped of Inuyasha's back quickly and readied an arrow in her bow."Hit the mark"she whispered,as she released the arrow. It hit the demon directly in it's belly. Inuyasha was about to deliver the final blow, but was beaten to it by Aimi. She sliced the demons belly open, and picked up the black shard. As soon as she touched it, it returned it's normal purple-ish pink color. She handed it to Kagome, but Kagome was too busy staring at her in awe, along with everyone else.

"What? "

"How did you do that?

"I just saw something glowing in his belly, which I assumed was the jewel shard, and cut it out. How did _you _do that Kagome? That was no lucky shot."

"It must be because our 16th birthday is in two days."Kagome took the jewel shard from Aimi, and something mystical happened. The shard turned pure white. Everyone's eyes bulged out of there heads.

"I get it now. Without me here, the jewel was never fully purified" Aimi said."In order to fully purify the jewel we both have to touch it. Kagome took the other six out the small capsule in necklace. She joined hands with Aimi, and they were engulfed by a white light.

Review:)


End file.
